Happy Murdoc Day!
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Noodle thinks that Murdoc is scary and angry all the time because deep...DEEP down he's just sad and lonely. So she devotes the whole day to making him happy! Rated for Murdocs bad mouth. please R&R!
1. Happy Murdoc Day!

Happy Murdoc Day!

Noodle thinks that Murdoc is mean and angry all the time because he is really sad deep down. So she decides to devote her entire day to making him feel loved! Happy Murdoc Day! Slightly fluffy and mostly chaos :)

I don't know how well I will do with their accents but I'm going to try anyways. I do not own Gorillaz or any other Gorillaz related things in the fic.

Noodle walked out of her room and just barley dodged a flying guitar thrown by Murdoc at 2D, "Murdoc-san angry early this morning…" she said to Russel, who was fixing breakfast, "yeah…I gathered that when I was whacked with a vase this morning…" The big man grumbled. Noodle nibbled her toast and watched a miserable 2D slink into the kitchen, "Bloody 'ell…" the blue-haired boy muttered pulling a plate towards himself, "Mud's on th' bleedin' war path t'day…do ya really thinks its safe t' leave poor lil' Noodle 'ere with 'im?" The young girl choked on a bit of egg and stared up at the two men, "you leave me here with mad Murdoc! Where you going?"

"We gotta go out shoppin' and stuff…we didn't want Mud's alone an' we can't take you every where we're goin' so…" Russel trailed off as a disgruntle Murdoc entered the room. 2D shrank back but the snaggletoothed male just grabbed a plate and swaggered back to his room, "Why Murdoc-san so angry all the time?" Noodle asked staring at the doorway he had just gone through, "I dunno…" Russel said starting to clean up, "maybe it's how he deals with his demons or something…" Suddenly the little Japanese teen leapt up, "I know! Murdoc angry because Murdoc sad!" 2D and Russel looked at each other, "erm…come again, luv?" 2D said looking at her with his deep dark eyes. Noodle explained slower this time, "deep down Murdoc sad, see? But Murdoc not want us to know that so he acts mean! Today I make Murdoc happy! We spend all day together and Murdoc will not be sad and not angry any more!" With that she ran out the door and slammed to door to her room to make her secret 'Happy Murdoc Day' plans.

"There is no fucking way I'm spendin' th' whole day with the little-"

"You promised man…" Russel said pulling on his coat, "This is one of the few times I'm depending on." Murdoc opened his filthy mouth to say something, undoubtedly something nasty, but was silenced from a slightly insane look from the larger man, "you are gonna watch her and she is going to have fun and if she doesn't…" Murdoc grumbled and growled under his breath but knew the big drummer could pound him into pudding and, judging from the annoyed look in his blank white eyes, would do just that if Noodle weren't perfectly happy, "we'll be back at the end of the day…and Muds?" Murdoc glared at him with his bloodshot eyes, "I_ will_ find out if you weren't nice to her and I _will_ hurt you…" with that he and 2D walked out the door and Murdoc stormed back to his room.

Noodle looked up at the clock then back at the door to Murdoc's room. She had been waiting outside his room for more than ninety minuets, clutching a scrap of paper she had written their whole day out on. She raised a small fist to knock on the door but paused. The truth was she had always been more than a little frightened by the big creepy man. But the purple haired youth took a deep breath and opened the door.

Murdoc was curled up on the edge of his bed, half way between being asleep, drunk, and awake. A very unsteady place to be. He raised a skeletal hand to run it through his greasy hair, when he thought he heard something. Murdoc slowly opened one bleary eye only to find Noodle about two inches from his face, "AAAUG! BLOODY, SODDING, SON OF A-" he screeched and fell out of his bed, "You wake up now Murdoc-san!" Noodle said happily, "It breakfast time!"

"I already had me soddin' breakfast…" Murdoc snarled into the carpet.

"I make you special breakfast" she said, "you…you not want Noodles special breakfast?"

The scary man stood up and was about to tell her to fuck off when he remembered what Russel said, "Grrrr…yes I want your 'special breakfast'…" The young girl grinned and grabbed his hand, "We spend whole day together, right Murdoc-san?" Murdoc groaned. This was going to be a looooong day…

Ok so this is my first attempt ata comedyso I hope you like it. If you could please not be too harsh? Please:)


	2. A Day At The Zoo

AN: I'm glad SOME BODY liked it! And just so you know I did know Murdoc stays in his Winnebago, I was just unsure how to convey it :P by the way…to any one reading and NOT reviewing….I hope tiny orange monkeys gnaw your ankles off in your sleep.

Murdoc choked down Noodles 'special breakfast', which turned out to be scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Only Noodle didn't seem to know you had to _cook_ the bacon and that toast isn't toast unless you toast it. Murdoc had the worse time with the eggs, which were unnervingly crunchy. He was picking bits of shell out of his pointy teeth when Noodle walked back in, "you like breakfast?" she said happily and Murdoc grunted a yes, "good! Now where you want to go first?"

"Go? First?" He asked with a sinking feeling, "yes! I plan out all day! Just you and me!" The chipper oriental girl said, "You want go to zoo or park?"

"This is a nightmare…I must still be sleeping…" he said under his breath, "C'mon Muds wake up…wake up…" then he shut his eyes tight for a moment and slowly reopened one. There was Noodle, watching him curiously and waiting for him to answer. Murdoc sighed and rubbed his sore eyes, "I dunno…the zoo?"

Twenty minuets later Murdoc was holding Noodles hand and grumbling about the sunshine and how bloody much it was to get into the zoo, "We go see monkeys!" The girl said tugging at Murdocs arm, "and lions and tigers and bears!"

"Oh my…" the greasy guy grumbled. After that Noodle led him around the zoo, squealing about the penguins, gawking at the 'gators and swing off Murdoc arm till it almost fell off, "eeee! Murdoc! Murdoc look!" she squeaked practically ripping his arm off, "Go…rill…az…let's go there!" struggling to keep Russels threats in his head Murdoc walked over and looked down into the Gorilla pit. The big hairy beasts sat their scratching themselves and gazing up at them, "Looks like Russ, it does…" Murdoc said grinning down at a particularly large ape. It looked up at him and grunted, "yeah, I'm talking 'bout you, ya bleedin' ugly ape" The gorilla glared at him and stood up, "oooh scary monkey…naaaaah!" Murdoc stuck his oddly long tongue out at the gorillas, who were getting very angry. "Murdoc-san, I can't see!" Noodle said pulling at him, "fine…'ang on…" Murdoc reached down to pick her up when suddenly a passer by ran into him. Being unstable as he always was and holding the small girl, Murdoc fell over the edge, dropping Noodle and falling down to the planet of the apes, "ooo…this not good…" Noodle said watching the big monkeys advance on Murdoc, "he not like this…Murdoc not like this at all…" She winced as a crowd started to gather and said, "oh…that hurt bad when he conscious again…"

Noodle sat outside Murdocs hospital room and scratched 'fun at the zoo' off her list, "This harder than I thought…" she said to herself, "Murdoc _almost_ seem happy at zoo…If only big mad gorillas not beat him up…" She then stood up and walked over to his door, "I not give up…Murdoc will be happy and not sad any more…" Noodle opened the door a little and said softly, "uh…I come in?" there was a muffled answer she took to be a yes. There was murdoc, almost completely covered in bandages and glaring at her with the eye that wasn't swollen shut, "uh…I sorry gorillas do bad things to you…" Noodle said, watching Murdoc shudder, "yeah well…lets just never go to th' zoo again…and uh…Noodle?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not tell the others, k?"

"Ok! Next we go to park and have ice-cream!" Murdoc looked at the small girl for a long time. Finally he sighed, causing another rib to pop and said, "Fine…as soon as I stop bleeding we'll go to the park…"

Yaaaay! Poor Murdoc….No animals or scary demon-guys were harmed in the making of this fic. Please R&R!


	3. Fun At The Park

Murdoc hobbled out of the hospital with Noodle right by his side, "You feel better now?" She asked gazing up at him. Murdoc gritted his sharp teeth together for a moment claming down before he was able to answer, "Yes…I'm feeling much better now…" The truth was that Murdoc healed very quickly and always looked so bad anyways you couldn't really tell if he was healthy of not. But his answer was goon enough for Noodle, "Oh good! We go to park now?"

"Yes, we go to park now…"

"And have ice-cream?"

"And have ice-cream…and do what ever the hells else you want…"

After a short drive the mismatched pair found their way into the park. Luckily every one was at the zoo today and not at the park. Noodle ran off to the play ground with a squeal leaving Murdoc to grudgingly fallow, "Push me Murdoc-san!" the young girl implored, gabbing a swing, "yeah I'll push ya, ya little-" Muds grumbled darkly but still got behind her and began shoving the squeaky swing. "Higher Murdoc, higher!" she shrieked laughing, "If I push ya much higher you'll go over the top!" Murdoc yelled over her giggling. But Noodle didn't seem to mind, "HIGHER!" Murdocs eye twitched and he couldn't take it any more. He gave her and almighty push and she disappeared. "Noodle?" he asked stepping to where the swing had been, "Where are ya, Noodle-girl?" As an answer Murdoc heard a scream behind and above him then felt an intensely painful 'thud' to his back. Murdoc fell forward, white light and little 2D's dancing in front of his eyes. Apparently Noodle _had_ gone over the bar and had come swinging around to clobber him from behind, "oh Murdoc-san! You ok?" the small girl asked bending down and stretching open one of his eyes. The beady blood-red eye twitched slightly and gazed up at Noodle, "yeah…I'm fine…" Murdoc sat up blinking shimmering stars from his vision. Noodle helped him up and sat him on a park bench, "you stay right here, k?" Murdoc nodded dumbly and leaned back. It was a few moments before he realized Noodle had run off, "Maybe it won't matter if I don't make her happy…" he said out loud, "I don't know if I'll even make it through this day…" he heard the little pattering feet and then the high happy voice of Noodle, "Look what I get for you!" Murdoc turned his head to look and found his face thrust into a large bouquet of flowers, "AAAAURG! ARE YA TRYIN' TA KILL ME?" he screamed backing away quickly, "what?" the young one asked confused, "I bring you pretty flowers! I find them over there…" Murdoc opened his mouth to scream some more but stopped. His face contorted and suddenly he made a most dreadful noise, "ah…ahhhh…..AH CHOOO!" he sneezed jerking his head back, "What wrong Murdoc?" she asked sitting next to him, "ACH! Nooble I'm allerdic 'oo dos kin' ob fwowers…geb dem awa….ah…AH CHOOOO!" Of course poor little Noodle had a hard enough time understand English and now that Murdoc was talking funny she had no idea what he was trying to tell her. She wondered if he was doing it just to be mean…she also wondered why his eyes were getting so puffy and his nose was running so bad. It took several minuets of confused arguing and about 7,354 sneezes before Noodle understood it was the flowers that were causing Murdoc so much pain, "I very sorry Murdoc-san…I not know flowers make you all red and puffy and…icky…" She said after she had tossed the flowers in the trash. Murdoc just grunted walking beside the violet haired girl. After a moment Murdoc felt something odd and looked down surprised. Noodle had intertwined her small fingers with his large scrawny ones and was looking up at him hopefully, "Murdoc really not angry with Noodle?" Murdoc felt an odd twitch in his chest as if his heart were trying to jerk out of his torso, "yeah…yeah I ani't mad at ya…" he said almost nervously. The fact that Noodle was looking up at him with something frighteningly close to love was simply terrifying him, "eh…look! There's th' ice-cream stand…" Noodle walked up and bought them two double-scoop ice-cream cones, "good…" Murdoc said taking the green ice-cream and examining the red circles, "I like mint…" the Satanist flicked out his unusual long tongue and took a sizable slurp, "what do you mean Murdoc?" Noodle asked watching his face scrunch up and his eyes screw shut, "This my favorite, wasabi and octopus…"

AN: well? What did you think? I'm thinking one more chapter then we shall be done! Yay! Screw Driver!


	4. The End

Murdoc stumbled into Kong Studio still leaning on Noodle. The stomach sickness had finally passed but he was still a bit dizzy and all the pounding he had taken that day was starting to make him sore. The violet haired youngster sat him down in front of the big gaming screen and looked down at her feet, "I sorry Murdoc-san…I not know you not like spicy ice-cream…" Murdoc grunted, the painful stinging not quite gone from the back of his throat. There was an uncomfortable silence as Murdoc fumed and Noodle thought about what to do next, "I know!" she said suddenly causing the bassist to jump, "next we should-"

"NO!" Murdoc yelled jumping up, "NO MORE! I don't want to have any more 'fun' with you! I just want to be left alone to drink and smoke and die! I don't want you around me any more!" He took a deep, shuddering breath and glared down at the offending girl. She stared up at him, lip quivering, eyes tearing up and suddenly she bolted. But not to her room as he had suspected but towards _him_. Noodle thumped into his middle, sobbing, "It ok, Murdoc! It ok!" The Satanist looked down at the small girl shocked and confused, "you not have to be sad and lonely any more, Murdoc-san…" came her voice some where near his navel, "even if no one else love you, I love you!" She stepped back and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "but I guess I just not good enough…my Happy Murdoc Day plans went all wrong..." Murdoc looked down at her for a long time then said slowly, "You…all that stuff we did today was because you wanted to make me happy?" A miserable nod was his answer, "and you thought I was sad and lonely and that's why you almost killed me?" Noodle couldn't make herself look up at him, "yes…I tried very hard but…I sorry I couldn't help…" she turned to leave but felt something around her waist. Murdoc picked her up and held her close against his chest, "No one's ever tried to make me happy before…." He said and Noodle wondered why his voice did a funny sort of cracking thing, "thank you, Noodle…." He whispered and she wrapped her arms around him, "but uh…Noodle luv?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's not tell any one about this ok?"

"Ok Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc and Noodle were playing Super Zombie Flesh Buster II: Mutant Madness when 2D and Russel finally returned. 2D stopped to give the odd pair a curious glance but a murderous look from the dark one sent the singer scampering for is room. Russel wasn't so easily intimidated though, "Muds? What you doin'?"

"Wots it look like I'm doing, fatass?" Murdoc replied then threw his controller down as Noodle's werewolf ate his mutant zombie, "This zombie character is rubbish!" The big New Yorker looked at them a moment, confused beyond comprehension. "Best of forty-two?" Murdoc ask and Noodle nodded eagerly, "I don't think so…" Russel said plucking Noodle up off the couch, "Its way past her bed time….c'mon Noods" Noodle wiggled and giggled until she was turned around, waving at Murdoc over Russle's shoulder, "Good night, Murdoc-san!" she called as the big man carried her to her room, "Night luv…" he murmured watching her disappear around a corner. After a moment Murdoc turned back to the game and started ripping up some zombies with an unusually happy smirk on his face.

AN: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddd…..FINISHED! Yay…this end chapter really didn't end up the way I wanted it to but oh well. You know the drill! Please R&R!


End file.
